1. Field of the Invention
Shaving equipment with particular reference to improvements in disposable razor cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current shaving system includes a reusable razor main frame with handle which receives disposable blade cartridges. Spent cartridges are removed from the main frame and replaced by factory-fresh units.
In wet-shaving razor systems, there can be experienced a degree of uncomfortableness in shaving due to frictional drag of the razor across the skin, the force needed to sever and concomitantly the mechanical strength of the hair protein structure, clogging of the razor parts with whisker and skin debris and/or the uncomfortableness of shaving nicks and cuts, irritation or pre-existing skin damage or eruptions and uncontrolled bleeding.
Heretofore, various attempts to remedy at least some of these drawbacks have included the use of pre-shave and after-shave lotions, special whisker softening lathers, blood coagulants and other medicinal agents or soothing creams.
While shaving comfort can be enhanced, at least to some extent, with one or more of the above-mentioned aids, the requirement that they be applied before and/or after shaving with evaporation or repeated shaving strokes lessening the effectiveness of pre-applied aids and post-shaving application serving only as after-the-fact treatment, much is left to be desired in matters of improving shaving comfort.
Additionally, the awkwardness of transporting and individual handling required of multiple shaving aids, i.e., their individual containers, together with a continual need to separately replenish or tolerate unavailability at time of need, renders prior art approaches to the aforesaid problems much less than optimum.
It is with a view to improving present day wet shaving that the present invention provides for the application of a shaving aid directly to the skin continuously with each stroke of the razor, the shaving aid being a simple inexpensive integral part of a disposable razor blade cartridge which, itself, is disposable along with the cartridge when one or both are spent.
In addition to providing for direct application of the shaving aid with each stroke of the razor in shaving, it is an object of the invention to provide added convenience by unitizing the shaving aid and blade in a disposable cartridge system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.